<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New World by Noahsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575509">New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahsky/pseuds/Noahsky'>Noahsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Superpowers, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahsky/pseuds/Noahsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the world of One Piece was to be transported to another one, if the sons of know pirates were the main characters, what would happen. Follow Hoshi and his friends to discover what they will need to do to find the peace in this New World that they live now. Friend will be tested and they will suffer but will they find what they want in order to keep this peace or will they lose everything they know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Roronoa Zojin/Tom Frank, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfic based in a RPG that me and my friends play based in One Piece. I used the characters that we have there and created this. English is not my first language so please excuse me for my mistakes in grammar, and have fun reading. I'm really lazy for...  anything really, so I don't know how frequent I will be updating this.<br/>Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, It belong to Eiichiro Oda.<br/>The only thing that are original here are my friends OC, mine and this story line.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOGUE</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>?? POV</p>
</blockquote><p>The sounds of the battlefield were ringing in my ears, chaos in the flames, the smell of smoke, burned grass and blood. The screaming of people in the both sides were loud and were hurting my head, they were the screams of the people I knew but the fire was consuming everything it touched and also my mind with it.</p><p>“You really think that you and your powerless people can stop IRIS …stop me that have all the power?!”</p><p>I heard that voice not to far from me and I turned to face it, it’s a man wearing a white military uniform with a blood red cape in his shoulders. He had the appearance of a man in his late 40s, with long black hair pulled in a loose ponytail, shining emerald eyes, had a clean beard, was 210 cm tall and had a grin in his face that told me he had planned this entire thing. </p><p>We were toyed with by him.</p><p>“.....!!”</p><p>Someone screamed in there I think it was a name, I can’t see who it was or what name it was being called but the next second a yellow blur was in front of the man.</p><p>“You can be the first!”</p><p>The man said calmly, rising his left hard in the direction of the yellow blur that was almost in front of him. </p><p>The yellow haired man came to a stop and before he could evade the hand he dropped to the ground unconscious taking together his two katanas with him, there was another man that came running in the direction of the man.</p><p>This one had long hair, eyes, and lips in the color of a beautiful ocean blue, he was 184 cm tall, he was wearing a pale red vest with a black t-shirt underneath, light brown pants, a pair of black combat boots, and what it looked like a blade with a gun at the end.   </p><p>The yellow man in the ground had of course blond short hair, just before closing them I could see gray eyes, he was wearing an interesting outfit from his white loose blouse and tight dark gray pants to his black high heels that looked quite sharp, he couldn’t be more tall than me actually.</p><p>The man with black hair looked at me and pointed at the direction of the blue haired man and without question I move forward to stop the other. I don’t know why, it was like my body was moving with me doing nothing, like it wasn’t me in control of it.</p><p>When I reached and intercepted the blue man with my staff, I looked at his face and watched it transform from confusion to shock to sadness.</p><p>
  <em> Why are you looking at me like that? I know you right? Why are we fighting each other? </em>
</p><p>I keep asking him in my mind and I really wanted to ask him that but my mouth didn’t move.</p><p>“.....!”</p><p>Another shout, but this time was from behind the blue man. The man looked behind him and I could see a bear running in our direction carrying bazooka.</p><p>It looked like it was if a panda and a polar bear had a son, but albino and with a red mohican and a black leather jacket. He had a bazooka that looked ready to fire, and when he did fire I created a wind barrier around me and my opponent, protecting us from the damage.</p><p>The force of the wind was to great and threw the bear to the ground I think it hit a child before he hit the ground though, because the child was now under the bear.</p><p>The child couldn't be older than 15, he had blond hair with dark blue tips at the end, golden yellow eyes that looked like he needed some sleep, he was wearing a black and yellow hoodie, with jeans that seems to have some prints in them, a black polished shoe, black and white beanie with hearts strings that came from within it. More at the distance in the ground I could see a dark red heart shaped bag, that looked it could be from the child. </p><p>
  <em> The child and the bear are strange, I could sense that they had powers but why were they not at my side? Why are we enemies? I think I know them but from where? </em>
</p><p>I think that but my body just moves, I’m getting tired of this, I want to stop but can’t, I want to speak but my voice won’t come out, I just want to rest.</p><p>I keep fighting the blue man, someone screams at my back but I’m to focused in the man in front of me. For a moment I could swear I heard someone said my name. </p><p>
  <em> My name? I don’t have one, do I? Master always said that I don’t need to think about that. </em>
</p><p>I strode forward to strike the blue man when I heard again, the same voice, it was calling me, I just know it’s calling me. I stop my attack for a moment and look around me seeking the voice that is calling my soul.</p><p>I spot a man with a vibrant red hair approaching , from where I am it looked like he was the same height of the blue man, he had a white shirt with brown jacket unzipped and with the sleeves at his elbows, jeans that looked dirty and a red and white sneakers. He was running at me with tears in his green eyes, saying something that I didn’t understand, I think it’s my name. </p><p>“....i!’’</p><p>I can’t hear him, I really want to, his voice is calming, and I know now for sure that I know him but from where is the question.</p><p>“..shi!”</p><p>I want to hear it, my name, I want to hear from him my name, something inside me want to hear this young man say my name. The blue man behind me steals my staff when I’m not paying attention to him but that doesn’t matter, all my focus is on the red man now, and what he is saying to me. </p><p>The red man is now in front of me catching his breath, his hands are in my shoulders and using enough force to make sure that I wouldn’t disappear. When he sees that I was not going to disappear he hugs me hard.</p><p>It’s so warm and homey, it’s like when I look at the sun in the morning and the sun bath me in the light. Now I can feel the tears in my clothes, wetting the fabric and making me uncomfortable.</p><p><em> This person shouldn't cry. My sun shouldn't cry. </em> </p><p>I head something in my mind snap like a glass breaking, and now I hear him, I know is my name now.</p><p>“Hoshi!”</p><p>My eyes widen, I shiver from the tip of my toes to my head and my body turns off and begun to fall like a puppet without it’s strings .</p><p>The last thing I know is that a name escapes my lips like it’s something especial before the darkness envelops me.</p><p>“Art”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 1 - Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Making friends? A new family? The time will know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this ready already so yeah, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoshi POV</p><p>I wake up for one more day trying to escape this forest that connects IRIS to the Village of Ruins, it’s what the people in IRIS calls it. IRIS are initials for “Institution of Resistance Inside Supers”, it means that it’s a place for the supers to train their powers and make good use of their gifts. </p><p>Supers are people like me that have some kind of power over something, the most common power nowadays is the power to transform in some kind of animal or to control some kind of object that you touch.</p><p>Those powers are classified from F to S, some rare cases in history have the S power, but only a few have had the classification of Type X.</p><p>The S people are the most uncommon powers like teleport or related to dimension or the mind, A are people that have power over external things like, for example, make a clone or shoot lasers, B are people that can control things that they touch like plants or metal, C are people that can transform in types of animals and D are people that can do little thing of their surrounding like disappear from sight.</p><p>People that have class F are the people that don’t have powers at all, IRIS doesn’t like them very much because they think that they don't contribute to the world and are isolated in cities far from the institute, there are a total of 4 big cities in the area.</p><p>The Village of Ruins, it’s North of IRIS and the closest to the institute and it’s where I’m going, I know that there is the Kingdom of Souls in the South, the Temple of Waterfalls and the City of Eclipse. The last two cities are far from here but I know that every super born are brought to the institute, and I was one of those. </p><p>Now I just want to reach that city and be safe from them, I just want to be able to breath without being seen, I just want to talk without someone keeping an eye on me, it’s suffocating that place and because I made a promise with my only friend.</p><p> Every chance I got I would go to  the limit of the institute and talk to my friend of the Village of Ruins, well it’s looked like he was from there anyway, he was the only one that could make me smile and laugh, he was the one that make me realize that I was unhappy there and how things were bad inside of IRIS.</p><p>One day when I was going to meet him I was caught, I don’t remember much of that time but I made a choice to run away from there that time and here I am, seeking a new home.</p><p>The forest is dark and I can’t see really well but I can’t stop, they are after me, I just know it. The director is somewhat obsessed with my power but I just don’t know why.</p><p>
  <em> He could be this way with anyone, why just me? What do I have for him to be this way? </em>
</p><p>I thought just as I see a light in the distance, I was tired and sweaty but I was so close to the end, I keep pushing myself to the light and when I break through the forest I saw that I had reached the edge of the city. I’m out of breath but my eyes light up from the sight and I start to make my way to the Village. </p><p>I was dragging my feet to move, I had to find a place to sleep, I was to tired from running and hiding, but my feet didn’t respond to me when I heard someone call me.</p><p>“Hey! Are you ok?”</p><p>It was a man's voice, I looked over my shoulder and saw a man that looked blue all over. He had long blue hair, blue eyes and even blue lips, he was tall, maybe 184 cm tall, he had a pale red vest with a black t-shirt underneath, light brown pants, a pair of black combat boots, and what it looked like a blade with a gun at the end stored in it’s belt.</p><p>He had gentle eyes, and a really concerned expression on his face, I couldn’t really respond him, I was to tired, he looked like he was talking to me.</p><p>“My name is Tom, Tom Frank, You look like you need help, can I help you? My house is close by, I can take you there. Or I could take you to the doctor?”</p><p>
  <em> No, no doctors, they are allies of IRIS and I can’t go back, I just came out. </em>
</p><p>I tried to say but my eyes were getting heavy and I just saw Tom Frank reaching to me before I got knocked out by the tiredness.</p><p>When I woke up I noticed that I was in a comfortable bed, looking around the room I could see models of what looked like his weapon, a blade with a gun in the opposite wall of the bed, and wooden boats in bottles of glass in a desk next to the door. The room looked cozy and somewhat safe.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Tom with a bowl of what looked like vegetable soup, he approached me and asked.</p><p>“Ah! You are awake, good. You gave me a scare when you fainted in the street you know. Are you ok now? We are in my house by the way, I saw your face when I said doctor back there and you kind of made clear that was a big no, so the best thing was to bring you here, and I brought a soup for you, you look like you need it, you were out for 5 hours”</p><p>“Why did you help me, we are strangers you know?”</p><p>I whispered to him with a soft voice, I sensed that I would trust in him for now, he gave me shelter and nursed me. He gave me a soft pet in the head and said.</p><p>“Because you looked like you needed someone to help you and so I did and my father and my dad though me better than to leave a person that need help behind...”</p><p>“I could be someone dangerous, would you still trust me?”</p><p>I said with more confidence this time, trying to sound more intimidating, I see him put his hand in his blade.</p><p>“I know how to defend myself, but in your condition I would not think you should try anything, and also something tells me that you are not dangerous, you came from the forest right? What were you doing there? It’s IRIS zone”</p><p>I know I couldn’t tell him, he would give me away to them again so I just turned my face away and didn’t respond him. He sighed and picked up the bowl and made his way out of the room in silence.</p><p>I waited and in the middle of the night I jumped off the window and made a soundless landing in the outside of the house. Just when I was leaving I heard his voice.</p><p>“You could have waited ‘till morning”</p><p>I turn to the voice, and there he was by the door of the house rubbing his eyes that seemed to not open, I make a reverence and said to him.</p><p>“Thank you for the hospitality, I am going now. Bye”</p><p>“Hey… look, you look like you are running from something that I don’t know yet, and I can’t just let you go alone!”</p><p>“I know how to take care of myself”</p><p>I said making my way to the center of the city, and Tom just making his way behind me.</p><p>“Are you looking for something?”</p><p>He asked me, seeing that I was looking around and not finding what I wanted. The city was dead silent in the early morning, all houses looked the same, reddish brown roofs, a beige walls and wooden doors and window frames, all had a lamp near the front door, some had 2 stories, some had fences,  but overall they looked the same, I look in his direction and answered him.</p><p>“Yes, I’m looking for someone, but I can do it alone”</p><p>“Ah! Then I know just the guy to ask!”</p><p>He exclaimed and started to drag me by the arm to a house near the fountain in the center of the city. </p><p>“I said that I can do it alone…”</p><p>I whispered but going with him anyways. We stopped in front of a house that looked like had a pink glitter bath.</p><p>
  <em> Who the hell lives here and why so much pink? </em>
</p><p>“Here lives a friend of mine, he is really good with people and maybe he knows who you are looking for”</p><p>Tom said that with enthusiasm and excitement, for him to react this way they are really good friends. He knocks on the front door, we wait for about 10 minutes and a person with a white face and gray eyes answers the door, he had blond hair, pink robe and pink slippers.</p><p>
  <em> What in the world is this!? </em>
</p><p>“ZOJIN!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER 2 - The man in high heels?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New adventure and explaining things to friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoshi POV</p><p>The man in pink just stared at Tom, like he had just woken up from a good dream, and had a flown in his white face, but when he saw that it was Tom at the door he broke that flown into a big and shiny smile.</p><p>
  <em> How can you smile like that in the morning? </em>
</p><p>“TOM! How are you in this fine morning?”</p><p>“Just trying to help…hum?”</p><p>Tom was just answering his question when he realized that he didn’t know my name, and was looking at me to see if I would say it.</p><p>
  <em> Oh well, whatever. </em>
</p><p>“...Hoshi”</p><p>I said in a whispered tone but loud enough for them to hear.</p><p>“AH! I was helping Hoshi here to find someone, and I know you know everyone on the city, and I thought that maybe you could help me so I can help him find that person”</p><p>“Sure I will help you gorgeous, you too Hoshi. Come inside the house so I can get ready and we can start”</p><p>The pink guy leaves the room, inside the house is just as pink as the outside, but somewhat fashionable. It’s like if the items were by themselves it wouldn’t make any sense but together they make sense, I feel confused but don’t talk about it.</p><p>We don’t wait too much, Zojin comes back inside the room but this time he was wearing a white loose blouse and tight dark gray pants, black high heels that looked quite sharp and a more normal face that it’s not white.</p><p>
  <em> Wait… High heels? WHAT!?  </em>
</p><p>I think I looked to much because now they were looking at me a little funny.</p><p>“I know! They are beautiful right! It was a gift from my mamas, but why don’t you talk more about the person you are looking for? Oh right before I forget, my name is Zojin Roronoa nice to meet you”</p><p>Said Zojin while we took a sit at his sofa, it’s quite comfortable and fluffy but he will never heard me say it out loud.</p><p>“I’m Hoshi… Right, hum… I’m looking for my friend Art. He have red hair and green eye, hum… He is really nice and funny but… Well, it’s been a while since I saw him”</p><p>Tom and Zojin made a pensive face, trying to look in their memory if they knew someone that I just described.</p><p>“Well, I don’t remember anyone with that description, but I could always ask Shinju or Caramel, what was the last time you saw him?”</p><p>Zojin looked toward Tom and then faced me for confirmation that it was ok to ask this Shinju or this Caramel, I just keep staring at my lap and my hands.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>
  <em> They don't let us know the time in there… But deep down I knew, it was… </em>
</p><p>“...7 years”</p><p>I looked up to them and saw their eyes large and dropped mouths, don’t believing me when I said 7 years, well I would be surprised too.</p><p>“Ok, I think we really should ask Shinju for help on this I don’t think Caramel will be much help for this 7 years there”</p><p>Said Zojin picking up his brownish cloak by the door and going out of the door leaving it open for us and making a signal to follow him.</p><p>We got walking and after some time we reached a yellowish house, Zojin then knocks on the door, and we wait.</p><p>No later than 2 minutes someone answers the door, it’s a woman with short pink hair, black eyes from where I’m standing and pink lipstick, she had a purple button blouse, a blue handkerchief on the neck, black skirt, some black pantyhuose and black high heels.</p><p>
  <em> What are those people and high heels? </em>
</p><p>“Zojin, Tom what brings you here? And Who is this?”</p><p>“He’s Hoshi, we are trying to help him find his friend but we couldn’t think of anyone with the description we got from him, so we thought to ask you dear cousin” </p><p>Zojin explains to Shinju the situation the best he can, but something made her glare at him.</p><p>“Zojin, outside the house is sheriff for all, you are no exception”</p><p>
  <em> Ah… Honorifics for important people, even here they have them. </em>
</p><p>This time is Tom that ask her with the right honorific, something tells me that Tom is really well mannered.</p><p>“So can you help us sheriff?”</p><p>“Well if he is not someone Zojin recognizes from here and had to ask me instead then I think he is not from the village, you could always try to seek in the best location for information, but if you go alone be careful, the road is dangerous with bandits and thieves”</p><p>Shinju looked at us with some concern but she knew that they were strong because she knew them, but the doubt in me was evident, after all I really looked an spaghetti with arm and had no weapon on me.</p><p>“He won’t go alone, I’m going with him, I promised to help him and I don’t break my promises”</p><p>Tom answer her with bravery throwing a smile in her direction, Zojin looked like he wanted to come too and I think Shinju saw it and put a hand in his shoulder, giving a warm smile and saying.</p><p>“Go with them, I know you want to, go explore the world and come back to tell your story to me, just please be careful”</p><p> I think this was what Zojin always wanted but couldn’t do, now he can have a adventure and be with friends.</p><p>
  <em> Wait… since when they were my friends? They are only helping me, we are at best acquaintance with similar interests so far. </em>
</p><p>“We will just pack the essential and go right away!”</p><p>I just know that I heard someone say that and the next thing they are pulling me toward Zojin’s house and possibly pack for the travel, I saw Shinju waving to us wishing good luck and a safe travel.</p><p>I think we waited for 2 hours to both of them to pack, I think it was almost 12 am when we were ready to leave. We agreed to meet at Zojin’s house and depart right away, I think they were excited. They had that smile on their faces that told me that they really wanted to do this adventure if I could call it that.</p><p>“So… We are going to the best information holder of this parts, he lives in the Temple of Waterfalls from what I know, we are going to have to pass The Dark Waters and The Sandless Beach to reach the Temple but it’s not that what I’m concerned about...”</p><p>Explains Tom when we are leaving, me and Zojin turns to him when he is explaining this. </p><p>“The problem is going to be the abandoned Villas or haunted Villas that people in the Village calls it… They say that people that can’t control their powers turns berserk and attack anyone that pass de area, but we all know that the Villas are just for failed experiments that IRIS do in humans, they’re just powered up people with zero control over themselves and their power”</p><p>“How many of those Villas are we going to pass ‘till we reach the Temple?”</p><p>I ask Tom, he starts to count in his hand and show me 3 of his fingers, Zojin just shows me his katanas that were in his belt and Tom showed his blade with the gun before I nod and start walking the path with them by my side, joking around about food and the people from Village.</p><p>
  <em> Well… It can’t be so bad to have company for awhile. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER 3 - The haunted Villas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story is starting to make some sense I think, or not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but here is the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hoshi POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were walking for 2 hours in the middle of nowhere, trying to reach the port to then reach the Temple, and all we had was the path of dirt and some plates pointing at some place that we hoped was the Port.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We decided to make a stop to eat and drink, now that I’m looking at them I noticed that they had changed cloths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom had his hair in a loose ponytail, he had a dark red almost dark brown long vest that reached his knees, a long black sleeved loose shirt that had a button in the left side in the shoulder to close it and was a little shorter than the vest, had some thick dark brown belt in his hip for his blade, dark gray pants, black boots and a light brown bag that looked like he had some water, food, change of clothes and some spare blades, ammunition for the gun and of course money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zojin had a complete transformation, he still had the high heels but now he had a cream shirt with low collar, the same cloak that he was wearing when visiting Shinju, some beige shorts, black belt at his waist and a bag that was light pink. In the bag he said that he had clothes, make up, some food, a little notebook and some money.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I look at myself better, my cloth are strange…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I was wearing a tight black shirt with some coral dark blue scarf, dark green combat pants, black combat boots and my earring that was a gift from Art. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooooo… Hoshi, what you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zojin asked me while he took a sip of water from the canteen, we were now at the side of the road in some of the rock that were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't understand what you mean”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had asked something strange, where is he getting at with that question. He then said to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the money a have I made with my job, I cook for a restaurant at the Village and gorgeous here works with wood, not your usual lumberjack ether, he can do all types of wood work, all of them a beautiful obvious, and we were wondering what you do”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think Tom was not prepare for the compliment from Zojin, because his face was just as red as his vest, and he keeps his eyes focused at the floor, but with a small smile in his face. I turn to Zojin and said what was necessary for them to understand my situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I was studying if you could call it that, but didn’t want that anymore so I just kind of ran away”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look a little alarmed from the information that I said, but relaxed when I continued to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I was feeling to suffocated there, and I really wanted to see Art again… He was my only friend there”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think I had a sad face because Tom put his hands in my back and tried to comfort me, I give him my best smile but I couldn’t I was so lonely without Art and the memories weren’t helping any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard a squeak from somewhere and looked around us, and stopped at Tom’s shoulder to see a white mouse with a little blue scarf and red vest there, Zojin tried to hid behind a pile of rocks and I keep looking at the mouse, Tom realize my stare and followed it to see the little rodent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I never introduced you guys! Hoshi this is my partner, Tyrannosaur. He actually is my family’s but decided to stay with my for the time being. And Tyrannosaur this is my new friend that I’m helping out, Hoshi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… How far is the Port?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think Zojin is not a fan of mouses, and I tried to change the subject of the conversation for his sake, he will never know anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was a kid when we arrived at the Village, but I remember we took at least 3 to 5 days to get there by foot, it depends in the pace that we set, if we had horses it would take 2 days I think”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got a little curious about that and asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not from the Village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m form The City of Eclipse but moved here when I was like 7 and met Zojin around that time too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We started to pack the things and move in the direction that Tom showed us in the beginning of the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We begin to see in the distance that there were ruins of houses, getting closer it looked like it used to be a small town, but the time and plants consumed this place. Windows broken, doors in the floor and getting more old, some common objects like chairs and plates scattered inside the houses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no sound of birds, or the wind playing with the vegetation, it was a soundless town, really I can tell why they think it’s a haunted Villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere was getting colder in a really fast pace, it feels like we were spied from somewhere, I think Tom and Zojin noticed it too, because they were now with their weapon ready and were close to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They have good instincts… Now were are those bastards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come out of there, we can make it the easy way or the hard way”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom said looking around to see if he saw something move, but no use there were none. Someone from somewhere nearby then said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us the kid and we can leave you alone for now that is”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So there is more than one person, intelligent but not enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asked Zojin still looking around us trying to buy time and coming closer to me and Tom did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who we are talking about, don’t be stupid. IRIS have a high price for him and my beloved wants him, so he will have him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the voice said that Tom and Zojin looked at me with questioning eyes and I avoided their eyes, the voice continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him to me and I will let you powerless people go, I have better things to do”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t, he is our friend”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said Tom with courage and determination in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are dead”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice said and then we heard a roar in the back or a house. From there came out a green and black snake and vines shot from behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great a type B and C… Ok so we need to get the Type B first, it’s more problematic and more difficult, the type C is more easy but a problem too if they are who I think they are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Zojin were the first to get to action, they headed to the snake, raised the blades and the snake used it’s skin to block them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I used the wind to locate the Type B, it was really easy, he was behind the brick wall of the house to the left of the lion. Using the wind to speed up my running I got behind the wall without being seen and attacked the Type C, it looked like a child from the stature of the body but they had a hood over the head so I couldn’t see really well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just used the wind in my fist to knock them out, and knocked out they went. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought they would have waited more time to send someone after me… Anyways, now to get the Type C.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to were I knew they were battling but got surprised to find that they were winning the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just got so surprised that I forgot to do anything and they raised their blade and used the none cutting part to knock snake out too. When the snake went the to floor it changed back to a human form with the same hooded cloak the other one had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really sent you guys… Number 108 of Type B and Number 200 of Type C”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap, I said out loud</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Zojin cleaned their blades just in time to hear me say that, and where looking like they wanted answers, I could sense that and their eyes spoke volumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so what was that about? Want to explain, I think is the least you should do after that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said Zojin looking at me with patience and still kind eyes, Tom was the same, so I explained to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… I think I should at least tell you what was that about. I actually escaped IRIS and they are looking for me now, Number 2 Type SS, Special Type S ranked 2 in combat inside IRIS”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I said that looking at the ground, I couldn’t meet their eyes and see the regret and hurt for helping someone from IRIS.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you escaped IRIS on your own? Just to meet your friend? You are really brave and have a good heart, I just wish that you told us before this happened, you are ok now, you aren’t alone anymore”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom voiced his opinion and I felt his hand in my head, I was so small now, I could be a child in the presence of a big brother. The brother being proud of the younger and telling him that he would be there for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that my eyes water up</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is what feels to have a friend, a family?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If they saw me crying they didn’t say a thing, when they put their hands in my back I knew that we were more tied than I thought and we continued to walk in the direction of the Port.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>